Gogeta
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |FamConnect = Goku (fusee) Vegeta (fusee) King Vegeta (half-father) Bardock (half-father) Vegito (Potara Fusion counterpart) Chi-Chi (half-wife) Bulma (half-wife) Raditz (half-brother) Tarble (half-brother) Gure (half-sister-in-law) Gohan (half-son) Gotenks (son) Goten (half-son) Trunks (half-son) Bulla (half-daughter) Videl (half-daughter-in-law) Pan (half-granddaughter) Vegeta Jr.'s mother (half-great-granddaughter) Goku Jr. (half-great-great-grandson) Vegeta Jr. (half-great-great-grandson) Cell (modified clone of fusees) }} Gogeta (ゴジータ) is an anime-only character who is the resulting fusion of the two highly powerful Saiyans Goku and Vegeta when they perform the Fusion Dance properly. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Gogeta is famous for his amazing power and speed, and is often regarded as one of the series' most powerful characters, along with his Potara Earring fusion counterpart Vegito. Overview Appearance ]] Gogeta wears the same clothes that all creations of the Fusion Dance wear. However, Gogeta's vest has a different color scheme than Gotenks'. The padding around the neck and shoulders of the vest is reddish orange rather than yellow, and the vest is either a very dark blue or a dark gray, rather than the lighter blue vest that Gotenks wears. The hair is very similar to Vegito's, with the only differences being that Gogeta only has one free hanging lock of hair instead of two and Gogeta having Vegeta's widow's peak. Gogeta also acquires Goku's peach like skin rather than adopt Vegeta's more mild tan. Gogeta possesses Goku's body structure as he is tall and slender, but he seems to mostly possess Vegeta's facial features. Personality Although they are made in a similar way, Gogeta has personality traits that are different from Vegito, though it is impossible to tell which counterpart's personality is the dominant one. Since his appearances have been limited and short, it is difficult to tell if his personality is a composite of both Goku and Vegeta or a completely unique personality. At Super Saiyan 4, it would seem that his personality is like that of Vegito. He enjoys toying with his enemies and pulling pranks. Biography Gogeta is formed by the merging of two mighty Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta, via the Fusion Dance. He is the second fusion performed through the Fusion Dance during the Dragon Ball Z series. He, like his sons' fusion Gotenks, was a desperate fusion done to defeat a powerful enemy; Gogeta's enemy was Janemba in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn and Omega Shenron in Dragon Ball GT. ''Fusion Reborn'' In Fusion Reborn, Gogeta makes an appearance during the end of the movie. After Goku defeats his first form, Janemba transforms into his Super form and becomes too powerful for Goku to defeat. Even with the help of the recently deceased Vegeta, he can not kill the demon. So, Goku quickly teaches the Fusion Dance to Vegeta. The Fusion Dance must be performed correctly to create a very powerful symbiotic warrior, so when Vegeta fails to extend his index finger properly in the final step of the dance, this results in a much weaker fusion warrior named Veku. Veku is no match for Janemba, and for thirty minutes he frantically evades the demon's attacks in comical fashion, clumsily stumbling and passing gas as part of his defense. The second time around, and with the assistance of Goku's ally Pikkon, the Fusion Dance is performed correctly, and Super Gogeta appears. After an amazing display of speed and power, Gogeta finishes Janemba off with the Stardust Breaker. With the elimination of the negative energy that had created Janemba, the creature reverts back into the young ogre, Saike Demon, who ran off in fear after he made eye contact with Gogeta. Gogeta laughs in amusement, watching the boy running off. Later, Goku and Vegeta defuse and bid farewell to each other for the time being. Shadow Dragon Saga During Dragon Ball GT, when Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan 4's could not beat Omega Shenron, Vegeta suggests fusion, with Goku laughing, surprised that Vegeta is the one who suggested it, hating the idea on previous occasions. With the help of the other Z Fighters distracting Omega, they fused into Gogeta at Super Saiyan 4 to combat Omega Shenron. Having achieved his ultimate potential, Gogeta easily overpowered Omega Shenron and even used his supreme power to gloat and toy with the Shadow Dragon, using attacks solely to humiliate Omega, and afterwards laughing loudly. Gogeta goads Omega into trying to use the Negative Karma Ball to destroy the Earth in desperation. The result of this was Gogeta infusing some of his positive energy into the ball while kicking it out of the atmosphere, turning the ball itself into blue-colored positive energy and creating a nuclear explosion which negated all the negative energy effects of the Shadow Dragons upon the planet. However, because the tremendous power he possessed in this form limited the fusion to an unprecedented ten minutes, this ploy exhausted a little too much time, thus he defused and was unable to finish him off. Omega Shenron was later defeated by Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. This marks the last time the Fusion Dance is used between Goku and Vegeta in the series. Power A 2004 V-Jump announcing his appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 states that Gogeta's power level is around 2,500,000,000; this makes Gogeta's power level the highest ever officially stated. In the second Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files volume, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is said to be dozens of times stronger than a regular Super Saiyan 4''Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, 1997 (while Vegito was said to be in the league of a Super Saiyan 4 in the anime comics for ''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy).[[:File:GTSpecialAnimeComics.jpg|'Merging With Vegeta!' "After Goku and Vegeta use a merging item to merge, they become Vegito! They can furthermore become a Super Saiyan, making them Super Vegito! After the two strongest people merge, they become the greatest master in the universe! Perhaps even stronger than Super Saiyan 4!"]] - Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy anime comics, Goku's Evolution Techniques and special abilities Stardust Breaker Otherwise known as the Rainbow Sparkling Blast or the Soul Punisher, Gogeta uses this technique against Super Janemba after Goku and Vegeta's successful fusion. First, he attacks his opponent with a flurry of punches and kicks. After smashing his opponent against the ground, Gogeta attacks his opponent with a tiny, rainbow-colored sphere (hence the nickname "Rainbow Sparkling Blast") which attacks them from the inside, reducing them to glittery gold dust. Big Bang Kamehameha Gogeta first uses this technique in his Super Saiyan 4 form against Omega Shenron during the Shadow Dragon Saga, right after he had deflected Omega's Minus Energy Power Ball. The attack is a hybrid of Goku's Super Kamehameha and Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, with the former appearing to be more dominant in the beam's appearance. First, Gogeta gathers the energy of the Super Kamehameha and Big Bang Attack in both his hands. Then, he forms this energy into a whitish-blue energy ball, about the size of Gogeta himself. Finally, he fires the sphere off in a Kamehameha-esque beam, which can deal an extremely large amount of damage. Gogeta can use Vegito's ultimate technique, the Final Kamehameha, in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. The Final Kamehameha is performed in a similar manner to the Big Bang Kamehameha, though the ball is fired off in its original state rather than changing it into a beam. Forms and transformations Veku Veku (ベクウ, Bekū) is the fat version of Gogeta who occurred when Goku and Vegeta attempted to fuse for the first time. He is one of several failed fusions present in the series. Vegeta fails to extend his index finger, resulting in an embarrassingly weak fusion which forms a fat fighter called "Veku" by South Kai; a name that comes from Ve'geta and Go'ku. In this form, speed is decreased, and ki is extremely limited. Veku, because of his state, is unable to perform any ki attacks due to the large drop in power. Also, because of his fat body, he cannot retaliate by punching and kicking. Instead, all he can do is pass gas, which he uses against Janemba, and escape using what he calls his "Rabbit Feet" technique. Just like a regular fusion, the time duration is 30 minutes before the two fighters defuse. This type of failed fusion is also seen in Goten's and Trunks' during the Majin Buu Saga, where they formed Fat Gotenks when attempting to fuse for the first time. Super Saiyan This form is seen during Fusion Reborn. Immediately after the successful fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta is at Super Saiyan as both halves (Goku and Vegeta) had previously mastered the transformation. Even though Janemba easily took care of Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, he was unable to even hurt Gogeta at all (a full-force punch from Janemba to Gogeta's face did not do anything). In a matter of seconds, Gogeta was able to destroy Janemba without any problem whatsoever. Even while at this lowest-level stage, he is still many times stronger than Goku at Super Saiyan 3, and Vegeta at Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta has this form in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes; the form was revealed in June 2012 and introduced as part of the game's Galaxy Mission 3, released in July 2012. Gogeta also appears in this form in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. And it is also showed on a card case for Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission Super Saiyan 4 This form is seen in Dragon Ball GT, where Goku and Vegeta both faced off against Omega Shenron as Super Saiyan 4. With the Fusion Dance, they successfully created the powerful Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Unlike Vegeta and Goku's Super Saiyan 4 forms, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta has brown fur and fiery crimson hair, instead of the opposite, and he is the only Super Saiyan that features blue eyes (without a strong green hint) as well. He is also the only character in the series with glitter in his energy aura. Compared to his more serious form, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is somewhat more playful and cocky (almost akin to Vegito's attitude), toying with the evil Omega Shenron instead of easily defeating him, possibly because the power was going to his head, though Vegeta states that Goku was in fact responsible for this behavior (however, it could be possible that Vegeta was merely shifting the blame onto Goku). It could be implied that Gogeta's personality may be based on a combination of Goku's youthfulness and Vegeta's arrogance, though this is only speculation. It is also implied he was only doing this so Omega Shenron would use his Minus Energy Power Ball attack, which Gogeta could use to fully cure the planet of Omega Shenron's evil energy. This is likely, as Gogeta immediately tries to destroy Omega Shenron afterward. His speed in this form is the greatest seen in the series, being so swift, not even the viewer is able to see his movements. As an example, he is able to knock Omega Shenron away with what appears to be impossible to see blows, which are shortly later revealed to be three, almost simultaneous strikes. When Gogeta said he would slow down in his attacks so he could "count em' this time", those same strikes appear as simple twitches, if anything. Along with his unbelievable speed, Gogeta also harbors an extraordinary amount of power and energy. As a Super Saiyan 4, Gogeta is seemingly invincible due to the massive power level gap between him and all other warriors in the series. His only weakness is his inability to stay fused for longer than 10 minutes due to the abnormally huge amount of power he possesses, which ultimately led to him de-fusing before he could deliver the final strike to Omega Shenron. This is similar to the way Gotenks defused back into Goten and Trunks or falls out of his Super Saiyan 3 form before he can attempt to finish Super Buu off. Video game appearances Gogeta appears in various Dragon Ball games, first appearing as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. He appears as a fusion Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z 2, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect. He is playable in his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 4 forms in Budokai 3, Infinite World, and the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series (including Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi). A unique skinny Gogeta is in Buu's Fury. His fat version, Veku, appears in Buu's Fury, Budokai 3, Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Battlers, and Dragon Ball Heroes. Also, in addition to Veku and his Super Gogeta form, Gogeta has an exclusive Super Saiyan 3 form in Dragon Ball Heroes. Ultimate Battle 22 mistakenly calls him "Vegito" and implies that he is formed with the Potara fusion, when the actual case is that only the Fusion Dance can form Gogeta. The game also gives Gogeta the Final Kamehameha. Gogeta can use his Super Saiyan 4 form's technique, the Big Bang Kamehameha, as a Super Saiyan in Buu's Fury. He also uses the Dragon Fist in this game, even though he never used the technique in the anime/manga. After Gogeta is unlocked near the end of Buu's Fury, he still has a halo even though both Goku and Vegeta are alive; this was explained by the developers to be "because he's a secret character." In Budokai 3, Gogeta fights Gotenks in a What-If scenario. Gogeta is also playable in the Story Mode of Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, even though Janemba is not; he is seen in a What-If Saga where his opponent is his Potara counterpart, Vegito. In Budokai 3 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Super Gogeta has been shown fighting Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in the introductory sequences. In Budokai 3, after the defeat of Kid Buu and Broly, Goku and Vegeta fuse and become Gogeta to fight Gotenks at the World Martial Arts Tournament, and easily beats them and complains their attitude is becoming similar to that of Mr. Satan. In the Raging Blast's What-If fight involving Gogeta and Vegito, the English dub voice (FUNimation) of Gogeta has Goku's voice more pronounced than Vegeta's whereas Vegito's voice had Vegeta's voice being more pronounced than Goku's. Gogeta is able to defeat Vegito in the first half of the What-if fight. In the second half of the What-if however, Vegito manages to defeat him, but Gogeta asks how he would explain the permanent fusion to Chi-Chi and Bulma, Goku and Vegeta's wives respectively, much to Vegito's worry. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Masako Nozawa (Goku's voice) and Ryō Horikawa (Vegeta's voice) *FUNimation Dub: Sean Schemmel (Goku's voice) and Christopher R. Sabat (Vegeta's voice) *Latin American Dub: Mario Castañeda (Goku's voice) and René García (Vegeta's voice) *Brazilian Dub: Wendell Bezerra (Goku's voice) and Alfredo Rollo (Vegeta's voice) *Australian Dub: Devasn Paorfc (Goku's voice) and Quan Yurasc (Vegeta's voice) *Italian Dub: Paolo Torrisi (Goku's voice) and Gianluca Iacono (Vegeta's voice) (OAV); Paolo Torrisi (Goku's voice) (GT) Major battles *Veku vs. Super Janemba *Super Gogeta vs. Super Janemba *Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta vs. Omega Shenron Trivia *In Fusion Reborn, Gogeta is not seen as cocky whatsoever when compared to his Super Saiyan 4 form, and eliminates his enemy quickly. As a Super Saiyan 4 however, he acts somewhat similarly to his Potara counterpart Vegito as they both toy around with their respective opponent in order to achieve their true goal. This is most likely due to his increased power. *Gogeta is the only fused character that was formed by the Fusion Dance technique to have a halo, as both Goku and Vegeta were dead at the time. He is also the only fusion to be dead, as both Goku and Vegeta were deceased when they fused and fought Janemba. *Gogeta is the only fused Saiyan character (Potara or Fusion Dance) to successfully defeat a villain, this without the fusion wearing off (he defeats Janemba without even coming close to running out of time; while Gotenks defused and later absorbed before he had the ability to defeat Super Buu and Vegito pretended to be absorbed by Buu to save his friends and the Fusion wore out). *Super Gogeta only has two lines in Fusion Reborn: "I am not Goku or Vegeta, I am Gogeta! It's over Janemba and I have come for you!" and "Every force you create has an echo. Your own bad energy will be your undoing!" Also, he laughs after Saike (who became Janemba) runs away after being defeated. *A union of Goku and Vegeta via the Fusion Dance is mentioned in the manga/anime when Goku and Vegeta are trapped in Buu's body. Goku suggests performing the dance in order to defeat Buu, but Vegeta declines, already knowing what the dance is, refusing to merge again. *When Gogeta is defeated in Buu's Fury, his hair turns black, like any Super Saiyan who is defeated. *In Raging Blast, Gogeta has lightning surrounding his aura, which is typical of the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 transformations. However, this might be in order to show Gogeta's power, and should not be confused as a Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta. When Gogeta's aura charges in the game, it does not have the same sound effects as it would have a Super Saiyan 2 or Super Saiyan 3. *In several games that Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is playable, his alternate costume is similar to the April Fools joke Super Saiyan 5, with his hair being of the same color as in that infamous picture. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Fathers Category:Fusion Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters